One Year after the Kiss
by angel.streets
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack have been courting a year. Things have been going great. One day after class, Jack asks Elizabeth to take a walk. He tells her he want to discuss something with her. What does Jack have to say?


One Year after the Kiss

It was a beautiful spring day in Coal Valley. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Elizabeth could barely keep the attention of her students. They were excited about the warm weather. They wanted to play in the sunshine. It had been so cold and gloomy the week before.

"All right children settle down." Elizabeth said. "I know you can't wait to enjoy the sunshine, but we still have one more thing we need to do."

The children got quiet and listened.

"Since you're all so excited about spring, perhaps this will be a fun assignment." Elizabeth said. "I want you to consider your favorite thing about spring and write a paragraph and tomorrow you will get to share your stories with the class."

The children loved this assignment and went right to work. Elizabeth loved the springtime. She loved the sunshine and the flowers. Flowers. Thinking about flowers made her remember the flower Jack had given her when he met her at Abigail's to walk her to school that morning. "For you." He had said. "But its beauty does not compare to you." She smiled. Thinking about Jack, who had stolen her heart when she least expected it, always made her smile. It had been a little over a year since they had shared their first kiss, when he had told her she was the one, the only one. They had come so far since then but thinking about that day still brought a smile to her face.

"Miss Thatcher," hearing her name brought her back to the present. She realized she had been daydreaming about Jack… again.

"Miss Thatcher," Gabe Montgomery said once more. "I've finished my story."

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth said.

She realized it was almost the end of the school day.

"Okay children," she said. "If you're not finished with your stories you can finish them tomorrow. Be sure to grab your lunch pails and you are free to go."

The children shouted with delight. As the children walked out, Jack walked in.

"Hello Miss Thatcher." Jack said teasingly.

"Hello Constable Thornton." Elizabeth replied. She could help but smile.

"I've missed you." He said.

"You just saw me this morning when you walked me to school." She replied.

"I can't help it." He said. "I missed you anyway." He smiled.

She blushed and looked at the floor. How did he always have this effect on her? He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. She returned her gaze back to him.

"What brings you by?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a beautiful day." Jack said. "I wanted to see if you were free to take a walk."

"Yes I'm free." She said. "And I would love to go on a walk with you."

"Okay." He said. "And during our walk, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Elizabeth's smile faded. The last time he had told her he had something he wanted to discuss with her was when he told her he was being reassigned to Cape Fullerton. Was he being reassigned again? She wondered. Certainly he wasn't. After he had helped put away the Tolliver Gang, he was given his choice of posts. He had chosen Coal Valley, and Elizabeth. Surely his superiors would not have him reassigned after only a short year.

Something else that concerned Elizabeth was Rosemary. She had decided to stay in Coal Valley, and was still trying to get her hooks into Jack every chance she got, despite Jack declining her advances. Had he changed his mind? Had Jack decided he that he actually did want to be with Rosemary? There was no way. Jack had told Elizabeth on numerous occasions in the year they had been courting that he wanted to be with only her. It had even become a little easier for Jack to express his feelings for her. She remembered how hard it was for him to tell her what was in his heart. That's why he drew the picture that she loved so much.

What could it be that Jack wanted to discuss with her? She couldn't help but wonder.

Jack took Elizabeth to their favorite part of Coal Valley. It was the spot that would now and forever hold a special place in her heart, where they had shared their first kiss.

"You said you had something you wanted to discuss with me." Elizabeth said her voice was shaky. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes." He said. "But first, I think we should eat."

He pointed to a tree that was a few feet away. Under the shade of the tree Elizabeth noticed a picnic basket and a blanket that was already spread on the ground.

"Jack you didn't tell me we were having a picnic." She said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Jack said. I asked Abigail to prepare it while you were in class. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving." She said.

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He led her to the tree. She smiled.

_How can I be so blessed to have Jack Thornton in my life? _She thought to herself. _He clearly loves me or he wouldn't have kissed my cheek just now. So I'm definitely jumping to conclusions about Rosemary._

She sat down on the blanket. He sat down next to her and started emptying the basket. They had fried chicken, biscuits, and apple pie for dessert.

"How is everything?" Jack asked.

"It's delicious." She answered. "I love Abigail's cooking."

They ate for a few moments in silence. Then it was time for dessert. Elizabeth couldn't wait. She never could resist Abigail's apple pie.

After dessert they sat and talked. They talked about Abigail, and how much Coal Valley had changed in the short year they both had been there. They also talked about how far they had come in their relationship, how at first they didn't even like each other. But now they were inseparable. It seemed to Elizabeth that they talked about everything except the one thing Jack had wanted to discuss.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me?" She finally asked.

She just had to know even though she was nervous to hear what he was going to say.

"Oh," Jack said, smiling. "I was just getting to that. I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise?" Elizabeth asked, in shock. "You've already surprised me with this lovely walk and the picnic. What could possibly make this day any better?"

He stood up. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you." He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

He led her by the hand to a spot on the other side of the meadow. There was a great view of the mountains.

"One day I'm going to build a house here." He said. "I don't see myself living at the jail for the rest of my life."

"It would be a beautiful place to build a house." She said. "But…"

"And you can't live above the café forever." He interrupted.

"I don't suppose so." She replied, confused. "But I don't have anywhere else to go and Abigail has been more than generous to let me stay with her."

"Well I was thinking… maybe… you could live with me." He said, nervously, as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, still unsure what was going on.

Jack opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Elizabeth had ever seen.

Elizabeth gasped, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Jack," she whispered.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and dropped to one knee.

"Elizabeth Thatcher," he said. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Jack Thornton I will marry you. I love you too. She had tears running down her cheeks.

He removed the ring from the box. "May I?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling. He placed the ring on her finger. He stood up wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

Elizabeth looked down at her ring.

"Jack this ring is beautiful." She said. "How in the world did you find time to get it? You're always so busy keeping Coal Valley safe."

"Well the truth is," Jack said. "It was my mother's ring. After my father died, she gave it to me. She told me she wanted me to give it to the woman I loved when the time was right. And I did just that. I hope you don't mind."

"You mean you didn't give this ring to Rosemary? Elizabeth asked.

"No." Jack answered. "My mother didn't give it to me until after my relationship with Rosemary ended. I guess she knew before I did that Rosemary wasn't the one for me."

"In that case," Elizabeth replied. "Why would I mind? This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It's special because it came from your family. I will cherish it always."

He smiled the smile that always made Elizabeth go weak at the knees.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I love it." She replied. "And I love you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Jack and Elizabeth went to gather the abandoned picnic basket and blanket. He draped them over his arm. Elizabeth placed her hand in his and they headed towards Abigail's café. They couldn't wait to tell Abigail the good news.


End file.
